


Hearth and Home

by Meatball42



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Food as a Metaphor for Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Daja is hungry after a long day in the forge.
Relationships: Daja Kisubo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



The sun was long past the horizon when Daja finally came inside from the forge. She had missed dinner; something left warming in the oven was the most her growling stomach expected, and her long strides hurried her to the kitchen to heed it.

Instead, she found Josefine, her hair flyaway and sticking to her face, over a hot pan of fried flatbread, other ingredients in bowls on the table.

“Sit down, you’re starving,” Jo said without looking up.

She put heavy, filling food in front of Daja, and in return Daja kissed the backs of each of her hands. 


End file.
